1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly pertains to a sphere or ball which may be easily assembled by even very young children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multiple members adapted to engage with one another to form a geometric three-dimensional figure is well-known. This art is replete with elements ranging from the old "erector sets" and "Lincoln Logs" to more complicated pieces such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,369 and 4,792,319 which show interlocking pieces using pins, detents, clips, etc. to fasten one piece to another. Manual dexterity and in many instances great patience is required to assemble these elements, putting them outside the scope of use by young children of kindergarten age or younger.
In this respect, the toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of amusing young children and permitting the construction of a ball-like toy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multiple component toy which can readily be assembled by very young children without instruction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.